1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile facilities, and more particularly to mobile camping facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
The following describes the state of the art in this field:
R. S. Shryock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,799, describes a camper kitchen and utility trailer that includes a storage space for guns, fishing rods and the like. The trailer further includes a sink that is supplied with water from a tank, a burner, a refrigerator, and a portable shelter.
Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,040 (and also U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,613), describe a self-contained, compact trailer that provides sanitary and electrical components, water and gas distribution systems with minimum weight, optimum balance and a maximum volume of water adapted to be stored therein. It also includes a frame having an axle and a tow bar adapted to be coupled to a towing vehicle, a multi-stage potable water storage and drain and waste water collection and isolation system. This system includes a potable water storage system, adapted to be filled by an exterior source, comprising tanks having a predetermined geometrical shape and balance over the wheels forming the axle of the trailer.
Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,613, describes a self-contained, compact towable facility having sanitary and Farlow, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,295, describes a lightweight mobile kitchen that has the capability to be transported to a remote food service site by a small prime mover and operated by a minimal crew. The kitchen has compartmentalized areas for sanitation, food preparation, grilling, convection baking, ovens, and warming. The kitchen is self contained and includes its own fuel, filtration system, potable water, fuel, electric lights, an automatic gas shutoff and a fire suppression system. The kitchen is mounted on a wheeled chassis and is moved as a closed wagon, then the sides and end are opened for cooking. Accessory flexible enclosure material is connected to the wagon sides to provide an enclosure for protection from the elements during service and consumption of food.
Lerma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,316, describes a picnic trailer that includes a propane tank operably connected to a burner, a picnic table, and a sink (although no water), all mounted on a wheeled rear frame. An elongated towbar extends forwardly from the rear frame and is connectable to a suitable towing vehicle. A vertical support frame structure interconnects the rear frame and a longitudinally intermediate portion of the towbar, and carries a collapsible, roofed picnic table structure. A rear end portion of the towbar, and a pair of diagonally oriented towing brace members, are pivotally connected to the longitudinally intermediate portion of the towbar and are releasably connectable to the rear frame for towing purposes. When the trailer is parked, and the picnic table and roof portions thereof set up for use, the brace members and the towbar rear end portion may be swung away from the rear frame.
McBroom, U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,715 B1, describes a mobile cart for cooking and cleaning purposes. The mobile cooking device includes a housing mounted on two pairs of wheels, a sink is positioned in the housing, a plurality of burners is positioned on the top wall of the housing, and a fuel supply fluidly coupled to each of the burners. A pair of attachment points enables the user to attach the cart to a water supply and sewer drain. The cart does not contain its own water supply, cannot provide hot water, and is not adapted to be towed behind a vehicle.
Gongwer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,211 B1, describes a barbecue mechanism that is adapted to be towed. A gear driven spit arm is located above the cooking area, and is movable from a rearward position over the cooking area outwardly by way of linkage arms, to a position proximate outer side of the lower casing member. In this manner, food to be cooked can be loaded on the spit arm for the cooking process. A multi-part cover is also included, which includes a fixed portion mounted to the lower casing member, and a pivotable portion which pivots relative to the fixed portion and defines an opening into which the spit arm rotates when it is in its fully forward position.
Irvine, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,703, describes a modular trailer utilizing a small trailer body capable of being pulled by the average passenger automobile. The trailer's interior is provided such that it may be utilized in a completely open fashion for the transportation of large, bulky items, or alternatively may be utilized with the addition of removal modular walls, shelves and restraints in a wide variety of configurations which provide particularized storage spaces for small items or items requiring special restraint during transportation. The trailer is provided with fold-out accessories such as a picnic table and trailering ramps, all of which may be broken down and stored within the trailer with a relatively small loss of utility space in the event that the device is to be utilized in an empty mode.
MacIntosh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,547 B1, describes a portable cooking or barbequing apparatus that includes a front end with a tow hitch mechanism and ground engaging wheels mounted on opposite sides of the frame. A plurality of smaller housings, each containing a gas burner, are fixedly mounted in the main housing. A gas supply system provides fuel gas to the burners and a burner control system operates the gas burners and controls the flow of fuel gas to the burners. Similar devices are taught in Sarten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,755, Bartch, U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,101 B1, and Vick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,602
Poarch et al., US 2002/0180228 A1, describes an eating counter apparatus for mounting to a three or four-wheeled, motorized or pedal-powered vehicle. The apparatus may be used at least part of a mobile food vending eatery whereby to utilize the vehicle to provide an eating area for the patrons of the eatery. The eating counter apparatus also may mount a seating apparatus arranged to support seated patrons about the vehicle as they eat at the counter of the eatery vehicle.
Kathmann, U.S. Des. 225,520, describes a combined trailer and kitchen unit that includes, on its rear, a sink and burner for use in camping or the like.